1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to low noise amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, many electronic systems have employed wireless capability. Such electronic systems can include a wireless receiver that processes a wireless signal (for example, a radio frequency signal) received via a wireless medium, such as air. A wireless receiver can include various components to amplify and/or filter a wireless signal to recover original data carried by the wireless signal.
Among the various components of a wireless receiver, a low noise amplifier can serve to amplify a relatively weak incoming wireless signal with a gain such that the wireless signal can be processed at subsequent stages of the wireless receiver. The low noise amplifier can also serve to reduce the effect of noise from the subsequent stages. The low noise amplifier can be implemented using various technologies, for example, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology.